The SHIELD family
by Reshop Heda
Summary: 2 adults, 5 kids, 1 house. Things don't always go so smoothly in the Coulson household, but it always works out in the end. My au of the shield characters and a few mcu characters in a family fic. I promise the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my second fanfic. This is the reason why my other fanfic has been updated a little less. I hope you like it, but truthfully I'm just writing this because the idea of it has been stuck in my head for the past week, so I finally decided to write it.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 1

May's POV

I woke up to the sound of snoring coming from Phil. I rolled my eyes but then smiled as he continued to snore loudly. I got out of bed and walked into mine and Phil's en suite bathroom for a quick shower.

Once I got out of the shower I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I glanced at my watch, it was 7:26. I walked out of my room and headed towards my oldest daughter's room.

When I walked into the hallway I heard chattering coming from downstairs. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Leo and Jemma dismantling the toaster.

 _Phil and I had adopted Leo and Jemma from their birth parents the day after they were born. Their birth mum was young and couldn't take care of twins, so she contacted an adoption agency while she was pregnant to find a couple to take care of them. Phil and I weren't looking to adopt but my friend who works at the adoption agency told me the story about a 16 year old girl who was pregnant with twins and had been left by her boyfriend to take care of them on her own. So Phil and I decided to help her out. We contacted the adoption agency and sorted out all the paperwork, and two months later we walked out of the hospital with two new-borns, our four year old son, our three year old daughter and our two year old daughter_

"Leo Fitz Coulson. Jemma Simmons Coulson. What do you think you are doing? I asked sternly.

"Fitz and I needed one of the parts to finish our school project" Jemma said.

 _Leo and Jemma had started to call each other their middle names, not that I had any clue why._

"Well we also need that part to make breakfast, so it better be put back together by the time your dad comes downstairs to make breakfast" I told them.

"Mum" Leo moaned. I gave him a stern look "fine" he said giving up, before turning back to the toaster. I turned and started to leave the kitchen but paused at the door. I turned back around to look at Leo and Jemma. I smiled at the sight of the two of them working together to put the toaster back together.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Nat's door. "I'm up mum" I heard. I opened the door and saw Nat stuffing some textbooks into her bag.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

Nat laughed and said "who else knocks on my door at 7:30 am?"

I laughed. "Are you ready for school?" I asked.

"Yep, just packing some homework" she replied.

"So who's driving today, you or Lance?" I asked.

 _Lance and Natasha shared a car and took it in turns to drive to school._

"It's Monday so it's Lance's turn" she replied. I nodded and walked over to her.

I kissed her forehead and said "I'm going to go wake up Lance and Skye"

Nat scoffed "Good luck with that last part. Skye was probably up all night texting Grant"

 _Grant was Skye's 'boyfriend'. Phil and I had told her that she was not allowed to date him as he was 17 and Skye was only 15. But Skye being Skye was probably still dating him._

"I'm going to kill her" I told Nat before I rushed towards Jemma and Skye's room.

I burst into the room to see a sleeping Skye sprawled across her bed. Her head hung off the side of the mattress with her long dark hair dangling down to the floor. "Skye wake up" I said loudly. She stirred but just turned onto her side and began to fall asleep again. "Skye" I said again. This time she didn't even stir.

I walked over to the window and yanked open the curtain. The sun's light burst in, Skye hissed and retreated underneath her covers. I pulled the covers off of her and shouted "Skye Daisy Coulson get up now". This startled her and she tumbled out of bed and onto the floor. She groaned and tiredly rubbed her eyes. I pulled her up and glared at her. "Have you been texting Grant, after your father and I specifically told you not to? I said through gritted teeth.

"What? No. Of course not mum" she said sweetly.

"Save it Skye, your sister told me you've been texting him" I responded.

"Natasha you grass" Skye muttered.

"You're grounded" I said

"What? But I-"

"And if I find out that you are dating him after today, I will take your phone and smash it into a thousand pieces" I interrupted.

"Whatever" Skye grumbled.

"And I want you straight home after school, so make sure that you go straight to the car and wait for Lance and Natasha. Ok?" I added.

Skye huffed. "Now get ready for school" I told her before walking out.

* * *

I knocked on Lance's door but after not receiving a reply I opened the door and walked in. The room that Lance shared with Leo was a mess. On one side was dirty laundry and piles of unfinished homework; on the other side were textbooks, spare parts and dismantled technology. Lance lay on his side on his bed. He was snoring loudly, just like his father.

"Lance" I said gently as I shook him awake. He stirred then slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning mum" he said as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes at the same time.

"Morning son, you better get dressed quickly, you need to leave in about 20 minutes. He nodded and began to get out of bed.

I walked out of the boy's room and headed downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted by the smell of pancake syrup, toast and bacon flooding my senses. Phil was standing behind the counter serving pancakes to Leo and Jemma, who had apparently put the toaster back together.

"Morning Mel" Phil said when he saw me.

I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. I kissed Jemma on the top of her head then did the same to Leo. I ruffled his curly brown locks then said "Have you got all your school stuff ready?"

"Yep, we're ready to go" Leo said with his mouth full of pancakes.

Jemma playfully smacked his arm. "Fitz, chew your food first" she said. Leo huffed and rolled his eyes but then smiled at Jemma before continuing to stuff his face.

The sound of running footsteps came from the stairs, then Lance and Nat ran in. "Whoa slow down. There's plenty of food for everyone" Phil told them. Nat sat down next to Jemma and Lance sat next to Leo. Phil placed some bacon and scrambled eggs on Nat's plate and Lance grabbed some toast.

I sat down opposite Lance and started to eat the scrambled eggs that Phil had put on a plate for me.

* * *

I'd finished breakfast and Skye was still upstairs. I walked over to the stairs and stood on the bottom step. "Skye hurry up, you have to leave in five minutes" I shouted up.

About five seconds after that I heard a door slam, then Skye stormed down the stairs and walked right past me. I followed her as she stormed into the kitchen. She grabbed some toast then stormed out of the kitchen and into the hallway. I heard the front room door slam and sighed.

"Someone's in a mood" Lance teased.

"Lance" I warned as I threw him a glare.

He threw his hands up "What did I do?" he said.

"You know full well what you did. Now just finish your breakfast." I said. Lance grinned before taking a bite of his toast.

"What's wrong with her now" Phil sighed.

"I'll tell you later" I said before pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head.

Phil nodded "right you better get going kids" he said.

Leo and Jemma got up and grabbed their backpacks. "Bye mum, bye dad" they both said before walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Nat swallowed the last bit of her bacon then got up and did the same.

Lance groaned "aw mum, can't I just stay at home? I hate thursdays" he groaned.

"Of course you can Lance. I'll let you stay home just because you don't like thursdays" I laughed sarcastically.

"Thanks mum" Lance said as he shot me his cheeky grin.

"Nice try, now up you get" I said as I pulled him up out of his chair and herded him into the hallway.

With four of my five kids waiting in the hallway I walked into the front room to get Skye. "Time for school" I told her. Skye just ignored me and continued to stare at the TV which was just playing a news announcement. I walked over to the TV and switched it off. "School, now" I said sternly.

Skye huffed and got up. She walked over to the door and went to walk out. "You and I need to have a serious talk about your attitude when you get home" I told her.

Skye just scoffed "Whatever" she said before she walked out of the front room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Just wanted to tell you guys how old the kids are

Lance is 17

Natasha is 16

Leo and Jemma are 13

Skye is 15

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I hope you are enjoying the fic so far.

I have decided to change the age of Fitzsimmons as I think that it was a little bit too hard to believe. I have edited their ages in the last chapter and I have posted the ages again below

Lance is 17

Natasha is 16

Skye is 15

Leo and Jemma are 13

Chapter 2

Natasha's POV

I saw Skye walk out of the living room and slam the door behind her. She went to walk past me but I stopped her by placing my hand on her shoulder. She pushed my hand off of her and walked out of the front door.

Lance, Leo and Jemma were already waiting in the car as I followed Skye out. I closed the front door behind me and as I turned back around, a black Vauxhall Corsa pulled up with Grant Ward in the driver's seat. I saw Lance jump out of our car and storm towards Grant. Then Leo got out and ran over to Lance, who was just about to hit Grant, and pulled him back.

Skye ran over to Grant "Babe let's go" he said. I ran over to Skye, who was about to get into Grant's car, and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me Nat" she growled. I tightened my grip on her bicep and pulled her to my car. I opened the back door and told her to get in. "No" she said defiantly.

"Jemma go get mum" I told her. Skye scoffed as Jemma hopped out of the car and sprinted back up to the house.

"Skye, just get in the car" I said. Skye tried to pry my hand off of her arm but I was not letting go. Skye realised this and groaned in frustration. "There's no way you're getting in the car with him" I said putting emphasis on 'him'

"Nat you can't tell me what to do. You're not my mum" she said.

"No she's not, but I am, and I'm telling you that you're not getting into a car with that boy" Mum's voice came from behind. She stood next to me and gently lifted my hand from Skye's arm. "Go get Lance" she told me.

I ran towards Lance, who was now standing toe to toe with Grant. He must have pulled Leo off of him, because Leo stood behind him attempting (but failing) to calm his big brother down.

I rushed over to Lance and stepped in front of him, stopping him from getting to Grant. I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Lance, calm down, he's not worth it"

"Yeah come on Lance, let's just leave it" Leo chimed in from behind me.

"Yeah Lance, listen to the ginger ninja and the adopted little nerd boy over there" Grant teased.

I don't know what came over me, but as soon as Grant said that about Leo, I turned around and punched him on the nose. He groaned and his hand shot up to his nose, which was now dripping blood.

Apparently Skye had seen this because she ran over to him and put her hand on his bicep. "Grant" she said "are you-". Before she could finish her sentence Lance stepped out from behind me and threw Skye over his shoulder. He carried her, whilst she kicked and screamed, to the car.

He put her back on her feet next to the open car door where mum was currently standing. Both mum and Skye looked shocked. Mum looked at me "Nat, what were you thinking?"

I was about to reply when I heard "I can't believe you just punched my boyfriend. What is wrong with you?" Skye shouted.

"Skye just get in the car now. I'm done being nice, give me your phone" Mum told her. Skye thought for a moment before sighing in defeat and reluctantly pulling her phone out of her pocket and handing it to mum. "And I'm taking your laptop. You better be straight home after school today. And if you're not I swear to god Skye I will start picking you up from school myself" mum said angrily. Skye huffed then glared at me before getting into the car.

"Nat you and I will talk later, Ok?" mum said calmly. I nodded. Mum walked back up to the house and when the front door closed Lance got out of the driver's seat and started to walk towards Grant.

"Lance" I called after him. Lance stopped and turned to look at me.

"I'm just going to talk to him" he said. Luckily Skye was sulking with her head buried in her hands, so she didn't see Lance striding over to Grant. I put up my hand and mouthed 'wait there' to Leo and Jemma. They both nodded.

I ran to catch up with Lance who was standing in front of Grant. "You're going to get in your car and drive away, Ok?" Lance told him. "And if you ever talk about my brother like that, you'll end up with more than a bloody nose. And I better not see you near Skye again, you understand?" Grant glared at Lance and went to say something before changing his mind and retreating to his car.

After he drove off, Lance put his arm around my shoulders and led me to the car "Nice punch" he joked. I slapped his chest playfully and he chuckled. I pulled open the passenger door and jumped in. Lance ran around to the other side of the car and hopped into the driver's seat. He started the car and we drove to school.

* * *

I knew that Grant didn't come to school that day, but at lunch I went to find Skye to check up on her. I found her sitting with Grant's best friend John Garrett and all of his gang. I stormed over to her and pulled her to her feet. Garrett and his gang stood up in shock. "What the hell" Skye said before I led her out of the hall and into the schoolyard.

"What the hell are you doing hanging around with John Garrett? He's worse than Grant!" I stated.

"I can hang out with whoever I want to hang out with." Skye smirked "what are you gonna' do about it Nat? You gonna' hit John as well? Or are you waiting for Grant to come back to school?"

"You know why I hit him Skye. Don't act like he was innocent" I tried to justify my actions.

"I don't have to listen to this" Skye said before attempting to walk away. I placed a firm hand on her bicep. She forced it off and glared at me. "Don't touch me Natasha" she growled.

I took a step back, shocked. "What's gotten into you Skye? I'm your sister and I'm only looking out for you. Getting involved with Grant Ward and his friends, will only end badly. I'm only trying to prevent that from happening. You're my sister and I love you Skye" I said meaningfully.

"Yeah well maybe I'm sick of you being in my business" Skye hissed before walking away.

"You better be waiting for me and Lance by the car after school, you heard what mum said" I called out after her.

After that I hung out with Clint, Bucky and Steve. All of them noticed how sad I was and repeatedly asked me if I was ok. To which I would reply by slapping a fake smile on my face and saying "Yeah, I'm fine". The boys would then carry on with their conversation whilst I continued to worry about Skye.

* * *

Near the end of lunch Lance came over to me "What's the matter?" he asked.

"What? I'm fine" I lied.

"No you're not" he replied "I've been watching you for about five minutes and you look like you're about to cry "

"Lance, I'm fine, I just had a little argument with Skye" I said

"Oh bloody hell, what's she done now?" he sighed.

"Nothing, we just had a little argument" I said because I knew that if Lance knew that Skye had been hanging out with Garrett, he'd go mad.

"Ok, but if you need me just come find me alright?" Lance said sincerely. I nodded "See you later boys" Lance said to Clint, Steve and Bucky. The boys waved to Lance and then he went back to his friends.

After that I sat back down next to Clint until the bell rang, notifying us that lunch was over.

In maths I sat next to Clint and doodled absentmindedly. I couldn't concentrate at all. I just kept worrying about Skye, so halfway through maths I asked if I could go to the bathroom. My teacher just told me to be quick and as I stood up Clint whispered "You okay?" I nodded and smiled at him. I didn't actually need the toilet I just wanted to make sure that Skye was in class and to make sure that she was ok?

I walked down the hall and stopped outside Skye's history class. I peered through the small window on the door and saw Skye sitting with and talking with her best friend Wanda. I breathed a sigh of relief and headed back to class.

* * *

After maths I walked to my locker to grab my bags. As I closed the locker Leo and Jemma walked up to me. "Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Nat" They said in unison.

"You have a good day?" I asked.

"Yeah it was great. We got to dissect a frog" Jemma said.

"Frankly I thought that that part of the day was horrid" Leo moaned.

"Fitz is just a bit squeamish" Jemma said.

"Am not" Leo protested. He crossed his arms and bowed his head.

"Aw Leo, don't be ashamed. It's ok to be squeamish" I laughed as I threw my arm around his shoulders.

"I just don't like the smell. It's the smell" Leo muttered. Jemma sniggered and I smiled at her.

"Let's go see if Skye is waiting by the car" I said hoping that she was.

When we walked into the car park I spotted Lance sitting in the driver's seat of the car, and Skye sitting in the seat behind him. Lance was on his phone and Skye was just leaning against the window daydreaming.

Leo and Jemma climbed into the back and I jumped in next to Lance. "Hi guys" he said as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Hey Lance" Jemma said

"Hi Lance" Came Leo's voice.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Skye" I heard Leo and Jemma say.

"Hey" Skye replied.

"Hey Skye" I said. There was no reply. Lance went to say something to her but I stopped him. "It's fine. Just leave it" I told him. He gave me a comforting smile and I happily returned it. Lance started the car and we drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I really love writing this fic but I just haven't had the time as I've been working on my other fic and I don't want to leave my first fic behind.

And to the guest who was confused as to why the Coulson's don't like Grant, it is because he is a bad influence on Skye and is older than her.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

May's POV

I planned on telling Phil about what had happened with Skye after work. If I had told him before then, he would be worrying all day. Luckily when Nat sent Jemma to get me, Phil was in the shower, so he wasn't aware that anything had happened.

After the kids left for school, Phil and I drove to work. We worked at a leisure centre where I taught martial arts and Phil taught swimming classes.

When we arrived, Maria was talking to Tony in the reception area.

"Hey guys" Tony said when he saw us.

"Hi guys" Phil replied

"Hey Stark, hey Maria" I said. Maria smiled and nodded her head at me.

"I've got to rush of" Phil said "I've got a class of school kids coming in soon" he kissed me on the cheek, waved goodbye to Stark and Maria and then rushed off towards the swimming pool.

"I've got to shoot off too. Nick wants me in his office" Maria said

"You're leaving me with Stark" I remarked. Maria laughed.

"You love me really Mel" Tony smiled

I rolled my eyes "Sure Tony" I smirked. Maria laughed then gave me a quick hug before walking towards Fury's office.

"Just you and me then Mel. How about we head to the staff room" Tony said. I sighed before following him to the staff room.

* * *

"So how are the kids Mel?" Tony asked as he made a coffee for himself and a tea for me.

"Leo and Jemma are doing great just like they always are" I told him

"I swear Mel, those two are going to be two of the smartest people in the world someday" he said genuinely.

"They're not going to be two of the smartest people, they'll be the two smartest people" I said proudly

Tony cleared his throat "I think you made a mistake, the smartest person in the world is currently making you a cup of tea" he smiled.

I scoffed and raised my eyebrows "Although they've taken to calling each other their middle names" I added with a smile.

"Well you do call me Stark" Tony said.

Yeah but that's your surname not your middle name. If you want I can start calling you Edward" I smirked.

"Point made" Tony laughed. "How bout Lance, Nat and Skye? They good?" he asked.

"Lance is good" I replied "he's doing well on the school soccer team, and his grades are up so he's doing great"

He walked over to the sofa, where I was sitting, and handed me my cup of tea. He sat down on the sofa opposite me and took a sip of his coffee.

"Nat's doing really well. Her grades are up, she's doing well on her coursework and is doing great on the school track team" I told him.

"And Skye?" he said before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Not so good" I cringed

"She still dating that boy?" he asked.

I nodded "She's got so much potential, she's incredibly intelligent, she's great at sports and she's such a kind hearted person. That boy is such a bad influence on her. And I've tried to speak to her but I just can't get through to her"

Tony smiled at me sympathetically "Oh Mel you know what teenage girls are like. They're stubborn, argumentative and rebellious. Especially when it comes to dating" Tony tried to console me.

"I wouldn't mind her hanging out with Grant as much, but ever since she started hanging out with him and his friends she's been constantly getting into trouble at school, and her grades are slipping. No, not slipping. They're dropping, drastically." I said sadly.

"Look Mel, I'm sure she'll be fine. With you and Phil as her parents she'll be fine. Anyway she probably won't even stay with Grant for long, she'll soon realise he's no good, and when she does everything will be fine" he assured me.

I laughed "Tony Stark giving advice on teenage girls."

Tony laughed "I'm a changed man Mel. Pepper and I have settled down. In fact Pepper's the reason I agreed to help Nick with the finances of this place. She said it would help mature me"

"Speaking of Pepper how is she?" I asked

"She's great, she's doing important CEO stuff over at Stark industries" he said.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are settling down. I'm happy for you" I smiled.

"See I knew you liked me Mel" he grinned

"Whatever Stark" I smirked "I better go, I've got a class at 9 so I need to go set up" I said as I glanced at my watch.

"Yeah I better go too, I'm meeting Pepper at 10 to discuss some new investments" Tony explained.

"I'm guessing the limo is waiting for you outside" I chuckled

"You know me better than that Mel" he grinned "the Audi R8 convertible is waiting outside"

"Oh so you're driving yourself home today" I smiled

"Oh yeah" Tony said in mock seriousness "I'm a very independent man Mel" he smirked and I laughed.

We walked to the reception area and stopped by the entrance to the centre.

"It was nice seeing you Mel" Tony said

"You too Tony, and I really am happy for you and Pepper" I cried.

"Thanks Mel. I'm happy for you and Coulson, seems like you got the perfect family" he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess we do" I smiled

"So do we hug now or...?" He smiled

"Goodbye Stark" I said as I held my hand out. He smiled, shook it and then walked out of the gym. I shook my head and smiled as I watched him hop into the Audi R8 that was parked right outside the centre.

* * *

I taught 4 classes that day and was absolutely shattered by the time Phil and I were driving home. The kids finished school at 3 o'clock and were usually home by 3:20. Phil and I finished work at 2:45 and were usually home by 3:10.

"You look exhausted Mel" Phil said on the way home.

"Yeah the classes really took it out of me today" I said.

"Mel what's wrong, I know there's something you're not telling me. I could tell something was wrong on the way to the centre but I decided not to interrogate you before work. Is it the kids?" Phil asked.

"It's about Skye. She's still dating Grant and-"

"What! I'm going to kill her. And Grant." Phil cut me off.

"Phil stop, there's more" Phil looked at me, his features consumed with worry. "Grant came to the house this morning to pick Skye up" I paused; I could see how angry Phil was.

He quickly looked at me then focused back on the road. He unclenched his fists on the steering wheel and tried to make himself look calm. "I'm fine. Go on" Phil said.

"Skye went to go with him, obviously Lance and Nat intervened" I stopped as we pulled into the driveway.

Phil didn't get out; instead he unbuckled his seat belt and turned in his seat to look at me. He nodded, motioning for me to carry on.

"And Nat punched Grant" I said with a sigh. Phil put his head in his hands. "So we need to have a talk with both Skye and Nat when they get home" I said sadly.

"To be honest Mel I'm not too upset with Nat. She wouldn't have hit him unless he deserved it. Don't get me wrong I'm not happy she hit him, but I think we should go easy on her" Phil told me.

I agreed with him "yeah but we still have to talk with Skye about her behaviour and her attitude" I said.

Phil nodded then opened his car door and got out. I did the same then followed him up to the house. He unlocked the door then held it open for me. I walked in and he followed behind me.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make a tea for myself and a coffee for Phil. I thought about what we were going to say to Skye and Nat. I had many things to say to Skye but I didn't know what to say to Nat. How could I punish her for trying to protect her little sister.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Phil "I think the kids just pulled up" he declared. I walked over to him and handed him his coffee.

"Thanks Mel" he said before taking a sip.

I heard keys turning in the lock and then Lance's voice calling from the hallway "Parents we are home. You can devote all of your time to your children again"

I heard Nat's laugh and I grinned. Lance walked into the kitchen, then Leo and Jemma and then Nat.

"Where the hell is Skye?" I asked, thinking that she didn't do as I told her.

"Relax mum, she's in the front room" Nat said.

I let out a sigh of relief then said "Did you all have a good day?"

Jemma was the first to reply by saying "Yep, it was awesome. We dissected a frog, Fitz got a bit scared though"

Leo huffed "I was not scared"

"Sure you weren't" Jemma smiled

"I wasn't" Leo protested

I laughed then walked over to Leo who was currently sitting on a stool and pouting. I ruffled his hair then moved over to Jemma, who was sitting next to him, and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at me and smiled then said "Come on Fitz, let's just go and finish our project. We need to find a replacement for the toaster part that mum won't let us use." Leo perked up at this and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"Jemma, the toaster is a vital appliance that we use almost every day. So if you have the money to replace it, sure you can have the part" I said

"Mum that's so unfair, you know we don't have that kind of money" Leo said.

"Yep, and I also know that you two are capable of finding a replacement without destroying a household appliance" I told them.

They both huffed then ran upstairs to finish the project that currently resided under Leo's bed.

* * *

"How about you Lance, how was your day?" I asked Lance, who was now raiding the fridge.

"Yeah it was alright, same old stuff. Studying, studying and more studying." he sighed.

I laughed then said "You better eat your dinner after all those snacks"

Lance sighed "Mum I'm 17, not 7 you know"

"That doesn't mean that you don't have to eat dinner. And if you don't like that, you know you are legally allowed to move out" I laughed.

"Oh mum I couldn't do that, Nat would miss me too much" he grinned as he threw his arm around Nat, who was also raiding the fridge.

Nat scoffed then shook her head in mock sadness "I don't know how I'd survive if you moved out Lance. I wouldn't be able to cope"

Lance shook his head in mock sadness too then said "See mum, Nat needs me."

I laughed then said "That rule goes to you too Nat"

Nat looked at me, performed a mock salute then shoved a chocolate bar into her pocket.

Lance ruffled Nat's hair, then ran upstairs as Nat gave him a deathly glare.

I smiled at the antics of my two oldest kids then said "How was your day Nat?"

Nat stopped patting down her hair and looked at me "Yeah it was alright" she replied.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing that she wasn't telling me something. "And don't tell that there's nothing wrong because I know you Nat and there's something you're not telling me" I added.

Nat huffed "I found Skye sitting with Grant's friends at lunch" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I pulled her aside to talk to her and we had a bit of an argument" Nat finished.

"For god's sake Skye" I muttered.

"But after school she came straight to the car, so we might be getting through to her." Nat said trying to be optimistic.

"Thanks for looking out for her Nat" I said smiling at her. I pulled her in for a quick hug "Your father and I will talk to you later; we're just going to talk to Skye first, Ok?" I said.

Nat nodded then walked up to her room

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I'm pretty sure Tony's middle name is Edward but sorry if I'm wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, sorry for not posting in a while. I've been trying to write another chapter for my other fanfic. I haven't finished that yet, so I'm going to update this fanfic instead.

Sorry for any spelling and/ or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 4

Skye's POV

As soon as we got home from school I threw my bag onto the floor and walked into the front room. I closed the door behind me and turned on the TV. I logged into Netflix and pressed play on the next episode of supernatural.

I'd only watched 5 minutes of it before mum and dad walked in. I didn't look up; I kept my gaze locked onto the TV. Dad grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table and switched it off.

"I was watching that" I exclaimed.

"I thought you only watched that show with Nat" mum said

I scoffed "Like I'm ever doing anything with her"

"Skye, Nat is only looking out for you. It's not her fault that you got in with the wrong crowd." Mum said

"Wrong crowd?" I remarked "What's wrong with Grant and John? Grant has never done anything to you, and you've never even met John"

"I don't need to have met them. Ever since you started hanging out with them, your grades have been slipping and you've constantly been getting into trouble at school and at home. Your father and I are none too pleased with your attitude. And all that trouble this morning, someone could have gotten hurt." Mum lectured me.

"Nat's the one who attacked Grant. He did nothing wrong." I said defensively.

"Nothing except for coming here and causing all that trouble. He knows he's not supposed to be seeing you. He's 17 Skye, he's too old for you" Dad said.

"How does age matter? I love him and he loves me." I cried

"If he really loved you he'd wait until you're a bit older." Mum said.

"Skye I'm your father, I'm only trying to stop you from getting hurt" Dad said with a concerned look on his face

"Dad I'm 15, I've dated before and you've been fine with it. Why do you have such a problem with me dating Grant?" I said angrily.

"Because Skye, he's too old for you and he's not a good guy." Dad shouted, his face changing from a look of concern to one of frustration.

"But dad" I started.

"No buts. You're not dating him and that's final" Dad interrupted.

I yelled in frustration, then ran past mum and dad and stormed upstairs.

"Skye get back down here now, we're not done" I heard dad shout.

I ran past Nat's room, where she was currently standing outside the door.

"Skye" She said sympathetically

"Leave me alone" I shot back.

Tears were now trickling down my cheeks. I ran into my room and slammed the door. I ran onto my bed and started sobbing into my pillow.

I heard a knock at my door "Skye" Nat called through the door.

"Go away" I shouted.

I heard whispering, then footsteps heading away from the door. I heard my door creak open and turned over to see mum closing it behind her.

"Go away" I told her before turning back over and burying my face in my pillow. I felt the bed dip then felt mum's hand on my back.

I sat up and leant against the headboard. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and rubbed the tears from my face.

"Look Skye, I know you think we're just being mean but your father and I are just trying to protect you. Ever since you've been with Grant you've just been getting into trouble. Can't you see that he's a bad influence? We don't want you getting hurt." Mum said calmly.

"But mum, Grant's not a bad guy" I replied.

"Yeah but he's not a good guy either, and he's still too old for you so you're not allowed to date him"

"Aaargh mum" I yelled

"Skye I just don't like you hanging out with Grant and John. Why don't you hang out with Wanda and Lincoln anymore?" Mum cried.

"I'm 15, I can choose who I hang out with. And I do hang out with Wanda and Lincoln, they're my best friends" I shouted angrily.

"So why do you insist on hanging out with Grant, John and their friends" Mum replied

"Because he's my boyfriend and they're his friends" I said

"He is not your boyfriend Skye. We've told you, you're not allowed to date him" Mum shot back

"I can date whoever I want to and you can't stop me. I don't care what you and dad think about him, Grant is a good guy and I love him. So why don't you just leave me alone" I yelled

"Skye you can't talk to me or your father like that. I'm fed up with your attitude, you're grounded till the end of the month, and I'm keeping your phone and your laptop for two weeks."

"Oh my god, that's so unfair. Nat punched Grant and I bet she's not being punished" I moaned.

"Actually your dad is having a talk with Nat right now" Mum said

"Yeah but I bet she'll get to keep her phone, and I bet she won't end up grounded" I replied

"Skye that's not the point, we're talking about you, not Nat." Mum said

"That's what I thought" I said, knowing I was right.

"Skye, Nat is not the one who has been constantly getting into the trouble. Nat's not the one who is constantly disobeying your father and me. And Nat's not the one whose grades have dropped severely. "Mum argued

"No, she just assaulted a guy instead." I retorted

"Right that's it Skye, I'm done talking to you about this. Obviously I'm not getting through to you, but you can't keep acting like this Skye." Mum said before she got up and walked out.

* * *

When mum left, I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling for 15 minutes. After that I sat up and turned on the TV. I watched one episode of 'Arrow' and was halfway through watching a second, when Jemma walked into the room.

"Dinner's ready Skye" Jemma smiled

"I'm not hungry but thanks Jemma" I replied even though I was starving.

"Oh come on, you must be hungry. I know you hate the school lunches, so you probably didn't eat any lunch today. Am I right?" Jemma asked

I just sighed in reply

"Thought so" Jemma said "Skye you have to eat" she came over and sat at the end of my bed.

"Look Skye, I know you're angry but we're all just trying to protect you. You must see that Grant is a bad influence. You're such a smart and kind person, but lately you barely speak to me. And we share a room" she said emphasising her point "we used to do our homework together but now I'm not sure if you even do your homework"

"Jemma" I tried to stop her

"No Skye, you need to hear this." Jemma said "I'm your sister Skye, but lately you've been treating me like I'm a stranger. I know I'm not your real sister but-"

"Whoa. Jemma, where's this coming from?" I asked, shocked that Jemma had even said that. "It doesn't matter who gave birth to you and Leo, we've grown up together, and you are my sister. I don't care who gave birth to you. Mum and dad are just as much your parents as they are mine. You've been my sister ever since I first saw you, when mum and dad brought you out of the hospital when you were born. And you'll always be my sister." I told Jemma

Jemma smiled at me. "And what about Nat? She'll always be your sister but you've been treating her like she's your enemy. She cares for you just as much as I do, and she'd do anything to protect you.

"She punched my boyfriend" I stated

"Do you know why she did that?" Jemma asked

"Because she's violent and aggressive" I shot back a little too bitterly.

"Skye do you honestly believe that?"

I sighed in response.

"She punched him because he called Fitz 'the adopted little nerd boy'. Fitz had done nothing wrong. In fact he was trying to stop Lance from hurting Grant. So your 17 year old boyfriend teased your 13 year old brother because he's adopted. You say I'm your sister even though I'm adopted but you let your boyfriend tease Fitz because he's also adopted" Jemma told me.

"No Jemma, you are my sister. Of course you are, and Leo is my brother. I didn't know that Grant called Leo that. The next time I see him I'll speak to him about it" I said

"You'll speak to him about it?" Jemma remarked "You'll seriously date a guy like that. A guy who teases someone for being adopted"

"Jemma I-"

"You know what Skye, I don't want to argue with you so I'm going downstairs" Jemma got up and started to walk away.

"Jemma wait, I-" I didn't finish as Jemma had walked out.

* * *

I reached under my pillow for my phone to text Grant and rant at him for teasing for my brother, when I remembered that mum had taken my phone. I sighed in frustration.

I made a mental note to apologise to Leo in the morning. I felt so bad; I promised myself that I'd give Grant a piece of my mind tomorrow. I spent the next 20 minutes coming up with ways to make it up to Leo; I came up with nothing.

* * *

About half an hour later there was a knock at my door. Dad walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Dad I'm really not up for another lecture"

"Don't worry I'm not going to do that. Anyway it's clear that you don't listen to my lectures, you go and do whatever you want anyway"

I sighed "Dad can we not do this right now?"

"I just want you to understand that we just want to protect you" dad said.

"Dad, I thought you weren't gonna lecture me" I said

"Alright, I came up here to tell you that your dinner is on the table. It's cold now but we can reheat it"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" I said stubbornly

"Skye you gotta eat" Dad insisted.

"I'm not hungry" I said with a bit too much spite

Dad turned around and silently walked out.

After dad left, I watched two more episodes of 'Arrow'. Then at 8 o'clock I did my homework. What Jemma said had gotten to me, so I decided to try my best in school and to stop getting into trouble.

* * *

At about 9 o'clock Jemma walked in. I was sitting at our desk finishing my homework.

Jemma walked over to me "You're doing your homework" she cried.

I rolled my eyes "Jemma you don't have to get all excited, it's just homework."

"I know but I'm just so pleased" Jemma squealed

I rolled my eyes again then put my homework in my bag.

Jemma put a plate of toast in front of me. "Your dinner had gone cold and it's not healthy to reheat food, but I knew you were hungry so here you go"

I smiled at her "Ah Jemma, thank you so much, but why is it bad to reheat food?"

"Oh you know, the bacteria, and the, er… the erm…" Jemma stuttered

"Did Lance get hungry after dinner and decide to eat my dinner?" I smiled

"Yeah, but only because he didn't think you wanted it" Jemma said

Jemma and I both laughed. "Thanks again Jemma" I said. She smiled at me, and then started to change into her pyjamas. I put on some sweatpants and an old soccer shirt that Lance had bought me, and then climbed into my bed with the plate of toast.

Jemma got into her bed and said "Can we watch grey's anatomy?"

"Sure" I said as I tossed her the remote. She caught it and started to flick through channels "ooh doctor who is on. Let's watch that instead" She cried.

* * *

Sorry if you think the shows I picked are not the sort of thing the characters would watch, but I don't know many American shows. If you know of any shows you think they would watch, tell me in the reviews. Thanks guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. I know I don't post regularly and I'm really sorry but I don't really have time to write now that I'm doing GCSE's. I promised myself that I'll post monthly, and I know that's not enough but it's as much as I can do.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. I love it because it's the** **build up to the chapter that I've wanted to write for ages**.

* * *

Chapter 5

Nat's POV

At about 9 o'clock Jemma went to her room. Lance was currently sitting on an armchair in the living room. I was sitting on the sofa with mum and Leo, while dad was sitting on the other armchair. We were watching 'taken'.

Halfway through the film, Leo got bored and went to his room.

When the film finished, mum and dad got up. "We're going to bed now kids" dad said.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Lance said

Mum walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead "Night. Don't stay up too late" she said

"We won't" Lance replied. Mum walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Dad ruffled my hair and gave me a hug "goodnight sweetheart" he said.

"Night dad" I replied

"Night Lance" dad said

"Goodnight dad" Lance replied

Mum and dad walked out and Lance grabbed the TV remote off of the table.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked as he jumped onto the sofa next to me.

"I don't mind. Let's just see what's on" I replied. Lance scrolled down "Pretty little liars" I called out when Lance scrolled across it.

"No way. I am not watching that" Lance said

"Fine" I grumbled.

Lance continued to scroll down the TV guide. "How about law and order?" I suggested

"Yeah, ok" he said as he selected the channel.

Lance slouched on the sofa and rested his feet on the glass coffee table. As I started to watch the show, I realised how tired I was. I leant on Lance's shoulder and he put his arm behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder. My eyes started to droop, I tried to fight it but I drifted off.

* * *

I woke up to the creaking of the stairs and the feeling of being moved. When I opened my eyes I saw the ceiling. I turned my head and saw Lance. He was carrying me. When we got to the top of the stairs he noticed I was awake and gently put me back on my feet.

"You're heavier than you look Nat" He said with a smile

I shrugged and smiled "I had a big breakfast"

Lance laughed

"What time is it?" I asked as we stood outside my bedroom door.

"Err, about quarter past 12" he replied.

"I better get to bed then. Thanks for carrying me up here"

Lance smiled "see, I know you'd miss me if I moved out" He laughed

"Oh just go to bed" I said

He laughed then walked down the hall to his and Leo's bedroom.

"Night" he whispered

"Night" I whispered back

I walked into my room and shut my door. I took my phone out of my pocket. I had one message from Clint 'hey Nat, wanna' go see a movie with me, Steve and Buck after school tomorrow?'

I typed 'sure. I'll ask my parents in the morning, but they'll probably say yeah'

I hit send then tossed my phone onto my bed. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out some sweatpants and a tank top. I put them on and then climbed into bed.

My phone buzzed about five minutes later. 'Cool. See you tomorrow' Clint had replied. I locked my phone, and then put it under my pillow. I turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to my daily alarm at 7:15. I groaned then rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I threw back my covers, and then clambered out of bed. It was still quite dark in my room so I opened the curtains but shielded my eyes from the sudden burst of light. Once my eyes had adjusted I walked over to my drawers and picked out some navy blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and a grey and navy striped hoodie.

After I got dressed I put my homework in my bag. I quietly walked out of my room, down the hall and into the bathroom that I shared with Skye and Jemma. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then left the bathroom.

* * *

I had about five minutes until mum got up, so I walked down the hall towards Skye and Jemma's room. I carefully and quietly opened the door. I peeked in and smiled at the sight of Jemma and Skye sleeping soundly in their beds. I noticed a plate with toast crumbs on the floor next to Skye's bed. I knew Skye was hungry last night, but I also knew that she was too stubborn and angry to come downstairs and eat with us. I was glad that she'd eaten something.

I carefully shut the door.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone whisper. I turned around and Leo was standing in front of his bedroom door.

"Morning Leo" I whispered "I was just checking on Skye and Jemma. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the bathroom to get ready." He replied

"Why don't you get dressed in your room?" I asked

"Lance says I make too much noise" Leo rolled his eyes

"That boy is just too lazy. He's gotta' get up in like two minutes anyway"

"I know. I told him that but he said every minute counts" Leo and I laughed. I gave him a hug then let him go get ready. He smiled at me before walking into the bathroom he shared with Lance.

As Leo closed the bathroom door, the one behind me opened. Jemma jumped when she saw me standing right outside her door.

"Oh, morning Nat" She said

"Hey Jem" I replied

I saw that Jemma had her clothes, shoes and hairbrush in her hands and said "let me guess, you're going to get ready in the bathroom because Skye says you make too much noise" I laughed

Jemma looked shocked "How'd you know?" She asked

"Lance says the same thing to Leo. He's in the boy's bathroom right now" I explained

Jemma laughed then said "I'd give you a good morning hug but my hands are a bit full" I laughed then sent her into the bathroom.

She stopped at the end of the hallway and slung her clothes over her shoulder; she tucked her hairbrush under her arm and knocked on the boy's bathroom door. "Morning Fitz" she said

"Morning Simmons" came Leo's garbled reply as he was brushing his teeth.

Jemma walked into the girl's bathroom, which was opposite the boy's, and shut the door behind her.

* * *

I walked back into my room and sat on my bed. I picked up my phone and played on it for about five minutes, before there was a knock on my door.

"I'm up mum" I called through the door

"It's me" I heard Jemma's voice call out.

"Oh, come in Jem" I said.

My door opened and Jemma walked in wearing a pink blouse and some blue jeans. "We're running a bit late, so mum asked me to tell you that breakfast is downstairs. She's gone to wake up Lance and Skye" Jemma told me

"Thanks Jem, I'll be down in a minute" I replied

Jemma smiled then left my room. I put my phone in my pocket, picked up my bag, then walked downstairs

* * *

I put my bag by the front door then walked into the kitchen. Jemma was sitting at the kitchen island with Leo. Dad was standing by the oven making pancakes.

I sat down opposite Jemma and served some bacon and eggs onto my plate. Jemma and Leo were currently arguing about some science thing.

"Morning Nat" dad said when he saw me

"Hey dad" I said

"Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied

Just as dad placed a plate of pancakes on the island, Skye walked in. "Morning Skye" dad said

"Morning" Skye grumbled. She grabbed a piece of toast then walked out.

After that, mum walked in. She walked over to dad and kissed him on the cheek. Then she went round the island and kissed each of us on the top of our heads.

"Morning guys" she said

"Morning mum" Jemma and Leo said in unison

Mum and I smiled at the two of them.

"Where's Lance?" dad asked mum

"He'll be down in a minute" mum answered. She grabbed a bit of toast then sat down next to me. "Sleep well?" she asked me

I nodded and continued to eat my breakfast

* * *

About five minutes later, Lance walked in. "good mornin' everyone" Lance said cheerily

"Why are you so happy?" I asked

"What? Am I not allowed to be happy?" Lance said

I shrugged. "Mum can I go out with the guys later?" I asked

"Where to?" she asked

"Cinema" I replied

"Phil?" mum asked dad for permission

"It's Friday, I don't see why not" dad replied

"Yeah, you can go honey" mum said

"Thanks mum" I cried.

After breakfast we all said goodbye to mum and dad (except for Skye, who sat in the front room right until we left) then got in the car. I let Lance drive again as I was too tired. The car journey was totally silent.

* * *

When we pulled up at school, Skye jumped out before any of us had a chance to say anything. "Oh. Bye then" Lance said sarcastically.

"Guys we gotta get to class" Leo said

"Okay guys, have a good day" I said

"Bye Nat, bye Lance" Jemma said

"Bye Jem" Lance said

Jemma and Leo walked into school and Lance turned to me "I'm gonna go inside. Bobbi's waiting for me"

"Ok, I'm going to wait for Clint. He's on the bus, he'll probably be here in a minute" I said

"Where's Steve and Bucky?" Lance asked.

"They drive together, they're probably both inside" I replied

Lance nodded "Alright, see you later"

"See you later" I said

Lance walked off and my phone buzzed 'me and Buck are in school, where are you?' it was from Steve.

'I'm outside waiting for Clint' I texted back.

* * *

About ten minutes later the bus pulled up. Clint jumped off then walked over to me. "Hey" he said

"Hey" I replied

He looked around to see if there was anyone around. Then he leant in and passionately kissed me. My eyes automatically closed and I kissed him back.

When we pulled away, I was incredibly out of breath. Clint was too. He grinned at me as he caught his breath.

"We can't keep this up much longer. We've been dating for seven months now, we gotta tell your parents soon" Clint said

"I know… just not right now. Not with everything they have going on with Skye at the moment" I replied

"Ok, but your parents love me. They'd be honoured to have me date their daughter" Clint smirked

I raised my eyebrows and smirked "Don't flatter yourself Barton; you're the one who should be honoured."

Clint laughed, then lent forward and kissed me again. My eyes closed but I forced them open and playfully pushed him away "We gotta go inside. Steve and Bucky are waiting"

"They're big boys, I'm sure they'll be fine" Clint smiled before leaning in for another kiss. This time I placed my hands on his chest, stopping him from leaning in.

He smiled at me

"Come on Barton, you'll have me all to yourself after school" I smiled

"No. Buck and Steve are coming to the movies as well" Clint whined.

"Well, it'll be dark in the cinema. They won't be able to see us." I smirked as I clutched the neck of his t-shirt.

"Oh, I love you Nat" Clint smiled

I laced my fingers with his and said "I know you do Barton, I know you do"

* * *

 **By the way I changed the ages of Lance and Nat (sorry about that) Lance is now 17 and Nat is now 16.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Sorry for not posting in a while, I've just been really into my new fic about Skye and Bobbi. It's called the mark of Quakingbird. I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Nat's POV**

At lunch, me and Clint went and sat at one of the tables outside. About 10 minutes after that, Lance and Bobbi came over and sat with us. They'd come over to tell me that they were going out after school.

"But I'm going out with the guys tonight" I said "And who's gonna take Skye, Leo and Jemma home?"

"They can take the bus, can't they?" Lance replied

"Skye can't. Mum said she has to come home with one of us" I said

"Hey teacup, I don't mind coming with you to drop Leo, Jemma and Skye home" Bobbi said

"Alright, thanks Bob, but could you maybe not call me that in front of my little sister who will probably now tease me about it. Lance said

Clint, Bobbi and I sniggered.

Lance rolled his eyes "Nat, don't you need the car tonight?"

"No, I'm going with the guys in Bucky's car" I replied

"Oh ok. Well I guess we're all sorted then" Lance said and I nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later then" he and Bobbi got up out of their seats.

Before they walked away, Skye's friends Pietro and Lincoln ran up to us, they both looked worried. The boys caught their breath then Pietro looked at me and said "Natasha, Wanda told us to come get you"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Bobbi and Lance had stopped and were now waiting to see what the boys had to say.

"It's Skye. She's in the toilets crying. Grant broke up with her, and he was cheating on her"

My expression changed to one of anger and I saw Lance's do the same.

"I'm going to kill him" Lance growled, before he set off to find Grant.

I went to do the same but was stopped by Clint's hand on my arm. "Nat, Skye needs you right now" he said

I sighed and attempted to calm myself down "Fine, but I don't want Lance to get in trouble"

"Ok that's fine. Bobbi, Lincoln, Pietro and I will go get him" Clint assured me

"Thanks Clint" I said

Clint smiled at me and said "Go make sure Skye's alright"

I nodded then took off in a sprint towards the toilets.

* * *

I walked into the toilets to find Skye sobbing on the floor with her head in her hands. Wanda was crouched next to her, rubbing her back.

I mouthed 'thank you' to Wanda and she nodded. I smiled at her then motioned for her to go.

'I don't mind staying' she mouthed back

'Don't worry, I've got this' I mouthed

Wanda nodded then quietly left.

I sat down next to Skye with my back against the wall. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She lifted her head from her hands to look at me. I smiled sympathetically at her. She started sobbing again and I wrapped my other arm around her. She rested her head against my shoulder and cried.

"Oh Skye" I said quietly.

She sniffed then looked up at me "I'm sorry Nat. You were right; I should have listened to you. Grant doesn't care about me" she said in between sobs.

"It's fine Skye. You don't need to apologise to me, but I just wish you'd listened to me. I just didn't want to see you hurt like this" I said sympathetically.

"He was cheating on me with John's friend Raina. He said I drove him to it. He said it was because he couldn't deal with all the stress from my family. He said it was my fault"

I clenched my fists in anger "Skye, it's not your fault. Don't let him blame you for what he did. It's definitely not your fault." I assured her.

Skye bowed her head. I cupped her chin and said "Skye, tell me you believe me. It's not your fault" I said.

She looked me in the eyes and said "I know. I know it's not my fault"

I smiled at her, and then hugged her tight. She hugged me back and leant her head against my neck.

About two minutes later, Wanda walked in "I was worried" she said.

I stood up, smiled at her, and told her to stay with Skye.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Skye asked

"I'm just going to check on Lance" I replied

"Does he know about all this?" she asked

I paused "No, he doesn't" I lied so that Skye wouldn't get worried. I smiled at her then left the toilets.

* * *

I walked outside and found Lance, Clint and the others by the fence. Lance had a nose bleed and was being held back by Bobbi and Clint. Garrett was on the floor holding his nose, and Grant was being held back by two of his friends.

My fists clenched as I remembered what Grant had said to Skye. I ran at him and jumped on him. He tumbled to the floor and I went with him. I hit him and was about to do it again, before Clint lifted me off of him. He kept his arms firmly around my waist and tried to calm me down.

One of Grant's friends stormed over to us "Oi, you bitch. What is wrong with you?" He shouted in my face. He shoved my shoulder and immediately Clint punched him in the face.

Then two teachers walked out of the canteen and ran towards us. Bobbi was still holding Lance back but she let go when she saw the teachers.

Grant scrambled to his feet "They just came over and attacked me" he said to the teachers.

Lance went to hit him but Bobbi place her hands on his chest to stop him. John got up and glared at Clint.

"John, Grant, Lance, Natasha, Clint, and Bobbi. Principal's office, now" Miss Weaver said.

Before I walked with the others to the office I walked over to Lincoln and said "Make sure Skye doesn't find out about this. I don't want her to get even more upset" Lincoln nodded, and then he and Pietro ran off.

* * *

On our way to the principal's office, Lance walked next to me and said "Is Skye ok?"

"Well she's upset, but she'll be ok. She doesn't know that you know about her and Grant. I didn't want to worry her." I explained.

Lance nodded then jogged to catch up with Bobbi. Clint fell in beside me and put his arm around me. I smiled appreciatively at him.

When we reached the principal's office, Miss Weaver instructed us all to go in. When we walked in, Principal Gonzales was sitting behind his desk. As there was so many of us, we all just stood awkwardly against the wall. Clint was next to me and was discreetly holding my hand.

* * *

 **Lance's POV**

After Lincoln and Pietro told us all about Skye and Grant, I stormed over to the fence behind the school building, where I knew Grant and his friends would be.

The group had their backs to me, so I tapped Grant on the shoulder and as soon as he turned around I hit him. This alarmed Garrett and the other two boys that were with him. They stopped leaning against the wall and stood up straight. One of the guys went to help Grant, who had fallen on his face after I hit him. I pushed the boy away and hit Grant again. And again. And again.

John pushed me off him and I fell on my back. He kicked me in the ribs and pulled me to my feet by yanking my shirt. He was about to hit me but Clint appeared behind me and hit him first. Garrett dropped me and stumbled backwards. I fell to the floor again but Clint stuck his hand out and pulled me up. I held my hand to my ribs and winced.

Bobbi, Lincoln, and Pietro ran up to us. Bobbi wrapped me in a hug and I winced as pain shot through my ribs. Bobbi pulled back and lifted my shirt. She gasped when she saw that my ribs had already started to bruise. She slapped the back of my head.

"Ow" I moaned as I instinctively lifted my hand to rub the back of my head.

"You idiot!" Bobbi exclaimed "Are you stupid? There were four of them and you ran over here on your own"

Grant got to his feet and stepped towards me. We stood toe to toe and he glared at me. Clint stepped next to me and folded his arms. Grant, seeing that he was outnumbered, held his arms up and backed away. A second later he ran at me and hit me on the face.

It took all of us by surprise but Clint recovered quickly and punched him back, sending him stumbling backwards.

I clutched my nose and Bobbi stood in front of me. She pulled my hand away from my nose and looked at it. My hand had blood covering it. I lunged at Grant and tackled him to the floor. Pietro and Clint pulled me off.

One of Grant's friends ran at us, but Pietro ran (unbelievably fast) at him and knocked him off his feet.

Bobbi and Clint were holding me back; Grant had gotten up but was being held back by his two friends. John was still on the floor.

Suddenly out of nowhere Natasha ran at Grant and tackled him to the ground. She punched him, and Clint quickly pulled her off of him before she could do anymore damage.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry for not posting in a while, I've just been so engrossed in my Skye/Bobbi fic.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

In the office, Principal Gonzalez told Grant and Lance to tell their sides of the story. Lance told the absolute truth, even though he knew he'd get in trouble for starting a fight. Grant, on the other hand, told Gonzales that he didn't fight back and was totally defenceless. Obviously Gonzales knew this was a lie because Lance had a bloody nose to prove that Grant fought back.

Clint and I were told to recount our sides of the story, and that was when I found out why John kept glaring at Clint. Both of us told the truth, and so did Bobbi when she was asked. Whereas John reinforced Grant's lie about not fighting back.

By the time we had all told our sides of the story, lunch was over and class had started.

"Barbara, you can go to class. I'm not going to punish you, but if anything like this ever happens you know you should get a teacher" The principal said. I saw a twinge of irritation flash across Bobbi's face, Gonzales had sounded really patronising, but no one else seemed to notice the quick change in Bobbi's features. She nodded at Gonzales and supportively squeezed Lance's shoulder and turned towards the door.

Before she walked out she quickly whispered something in my ear "I'll make sure that Skye's okay and that she's in class"

I whispered "Thank you" and she smiled at me before walking out.

"As for the rest of you, I'm going to have to call your parents in to discuss your punishments"

I felt Clint's hand tense and I squeezed in assurance.

Clint's parents didn't really care for him or look after him like they should have. His mother loved him but she was addicted to drugs and was passed out for most of the day. His father was an alcoholic and would often get violent towards him. So Clint spent most of his time at my house, not that any of us minded. I knew that Clint's dad would be furious if he had to come and collect him so I let go of his hand, stepped forward and said "Clint's been staying with my family for the past week. His parents had to go away for a bit."

Lance looked confused but must have realised what I was doing, as he too stepped forward "Yeah, his parents had to travel to England. They had some family problems to deal with" Lance lied.

"Mr Barton, is this true?" Gonzales asked

"Err… yeah. My parents would have told the school but they didn't think it was important as it doesn't affect my school life" Clint answered

"Ok well, I guess I'll have to discuss your punishment with Mr and Mrs Coulson" Principal Gonzales replied

I felt Clint slip his hand into mine again, and I squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled at me and mouthed 'thank you' to Lance and I. Lance smiled at him and I rubbed his arm.

Principal Gonzales made us all wait in the hall while he called our parents.

* * *

After 15 minutes of us all standing in the hallway in silence, Garrett spoke up. "We all know your parents aren't in England" he taunted

"Shut up Garrett" I warned. Lance stopped pacing the hallway once he'd heard John.

"The real reason your parents aren't coming is because they don't care, do they?"

"You better bloody shut your mouth right now John" Lance glared at him

Clint's fists were clenched at his side, and his whole body was tensed.

"Your mum's probably too high to notice you, and-" John began

Clint stepped right up to Garrett and got in his face "Don't talk about my mum" he growled.

Grant stood next to John, ready to back him up if needed "And your dad" John continued as he got in Clint's face "your dad would probably beat you up if he found out about this" he smirked

"You son of a-" Clint shouted as he pulled back his fist, ready to hit Garrett.

"Clint!" mum ran into the hallway from the reception area and stood in between Clint and John. She put her hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes "He's not worth it" she told Clint.

Clint nodded and backed up. Garrett smirked and chuckled.

I went to lunge at him but Lance stopped me. Mum didn't see this, as she was trying to calm Clint down. "We need to tell mum about Clint's parents not coming" Lance told me. I nodded and glared at John and Grant before walking down the hall to where mum and Clint were stood.

"What have you guys done?" mum asked "All the principal said was that you were in trouble and something about Clint staying with us"

No one else offered to explain to mum, so I did. "Grant broke up with Skye, he was cheating on her" I stopped as mum turned to glare at Grant who was speaking to John.

"Where's Skye? Is she okay?" mum asked, when she turned back to face us.

"She's obviously upset, I found her crying in the toilets at lunch but she must have gone to class. Bobbi said she'd check on her for me, she would have come and got me if Skye wasn't in class." I said

"That still doesn't explain why I've been called to the school" mum said

"Well after Lincoln told us about Skye and Grant, I went to find Skye. I don't know what the boys did while I was with her, but when I found them, they were with Grant and his friends. I was angry, so I attacked Grant" I said whilst looking at my shoes

Mum sighed and rubbed her forehead "And what about you two?" she said to Lance and Clint.

Lance looked at Clint then said "After Lincoln told us what had happened, I went and found Grant. I attacked him but John intervened and as was about to hit me but Clint hit him first. Grant got back up and punched me, Clint punched him back, and then I jumped on him. Bobbi and Clint held me back, then Miss Weaver came over" he recounted the story again.

Mum sighed again "Kids, I understand that you were all angry, and trust me I'm angry too, but Skye doesn't need you to beat people up for her. She just needs you to be there for her, okay?"

All three of us nodded.

"So what's this about Clint staying with us?" mum asked

Clint sucked in a breath, and then said "I didn't want my parents to find about this. My dad, if he found out, he'd…" he trailed off.

Mum knew what Clint went through with his parents so she didn't need him to explain further. "Okay Clint, that's fine. I'll just tell the principal that you're staying with us for a bit" she said with a sympathetic smile.

"We said that his parents had to travel to England because of some family business" I said

Mum nodded and then Gonzales appeared in the hallway

"Mrs May- Coulson" he greeted "Please come in. The kids need to come as well" he beckoned us into his office.

* * *

Mum walked in first and sat in the seat opposite Gonzales. Clint, Lance and I stood behind her.

"So I guess the kids have told you what's happened" the principal said

"Yes they have, and I am very disappointed in them and I understand that they must be punished."

Gonzales nodded "I've been told that Mr Barton is staying with you for the time being. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is. His parents had to deal with some family business in England" Mum said

"Ok, I'll have to inform his parents when they get back" Principal Gonzales said.

I felt Clint stiffen so I took his hand firmly.

"Oh, there's no need. I'll tell his parents when they get back" mum jumped in

"Ok that's fine" Gonzales said "Now, I'm afraid their punishments will be quite severe as we do not tolerate fighting"

Mum nodded her understanding

"As Clint only hit John to defend Lance I won't be as harsh" he turned looked past mum and at Clint "Mr Barton, you've got detention for the next two weeks"

Clint and mum both nodded.

"Ok, as for Natasha, I'm suspending you for the next three days. This is because of an unprovoked attack on Mr Ward"

"Unprovoked!?" I remarked "He was cheating on my little sister"

Mum looked at me "Natasha" she warned

"That may be the case Natasha, but did he provoke you specifically in any way? You said it yourself, you found Grant and attacked him" Gonzales told her

"We understand, Mr Gonzales. Natasha knows what she did was wrong and she will abide by her punishment. Won't you Nat" Mum stared at me

"Yes, I will" I said through gritted teeth

"Okay then, onto Lance. You also have a three day suspension, but as well as that you will have a week's detention. This is for starting an unprovoked attack and for repeatedly hitting Mr Ward" The principal told him

"Fine" Lance mumbled

"I'll make sure they all abide by and understand their punishments" mum said

"Thank you Mrs May- Coulson. Feel free to take the kids home if you want to"

Mum nodded "Is it alright if I take my other kids home as well?"

"Yes, of course" Gonzales replied

* * *

We walked out of the office and stood in the hallway.

"Okay, Lance go get Leo and Jemma, but tell them they can stay in school if they want. If they want to stay, tell them they'll have to take the bus home" mum said

Lance nodded then walked down the corridor to get Leo and Jemma.

"Nat, Clint. Go get Skye" mum told us

Clint and I nodded then walked down the corridor.

As we were walking, Clint texted Bucky and Steve to tell them we couldn't come to the cinema.

"Do you know what class she's in?" he asked when he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah, she should be in the biology room" I replied

Clint nodded, then "Thanks for telling the principal that I'm staying with you"

I looked at him "You don't need to thank me for that. I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"I know, and obviously I'd do anything for you" he said

I stopped walking and turned to face him. I grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulled him towards me, and kissed him.

When I released him, he smiled at me.

"As soon as my parents have sorted out everything with Skye, we'll tell them about us, I promise"

"There's no rush. If you don't want to tell them yet, we don't have-"

"No, but I want to" I interrupted.

He took my hand and we walked towards the biology room.

* * *

I called Skye out of class and got ready to explain what Lance and I had done. When she walked out of class and into the hallway, I saw that her eyes were all red and puffy.

"What's going on?" she asked

"You know how I said that Lance didn't know about you and Grant, well he did. And he got into a fight with Grant" I said

Skye sighed and put her head in her hands

"And then I got into a fight with him" I continued "And we both got suspended"

"Oh my God Nat. You didn't need to start a fight with him. And you got suspended for god's sake; you got suspended because of me. This is all my fault" Skye sighed

"No, I got suspended because of me. It's not your fault. But did you honestly think that I wouldn't stand up for you" I told her

"Thanks Nat" Skye said as she wrapped her arms around me. "I love you"

"I love you too Skye"

Skye pulled back "What did you do Clint?" she asked

I loved how Skye thought of Clint as another big Brother. He'd practically grown up in our house, so he was like a big brother to her, and she was a sister to him.

"I'm not suspended, but I got two weeks detention, so I'm also being sent home" he shrugged with a grin on his face.

Skye grinned back at him. He pulled her in for a hug

"You alright kid?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm ok" she mumbled into his shoulder.

He released her and gave her a big smile.

"Come on, we better get back to mum" I told them.

As we walked, Clint walked in the middle with one hand in mine and the other around Skye's shoulders. Skye glanced at mine and Clint's hands.

"I know you two are dating" she smirked

"What? How?" I asked, shocked

"You're my sister, I know you too well" she smiled

"Jemma didn't notice" I countered

"Yes she did. We both figured it out about a month ago. I know mum and dad don't know, so I won't say anything" she said

"Thanks Skye" I smiled at her

"But Clint, Lance is gonna kill you when he finds out you're dating his sister" Skye smirked

Clint gulped "Well at least I'll have my two favourite girls to protect me" he smirked

Skye and I just scoffed.

"But just to clarify, I'm your favourite right?" Skye grinned

"You wish kid" Clint smirked. Skye slapped him playfully on the chest and he laughed.

* * *

When we walked down the hall, we found mum and Lance waiting in the reception area.

"Leo and Jemma staying in school?" I asked

"Yeah. They said they didn't mind getting the bus" Lance said

"Clint, you're coming to our house, okay?" Mum said

Clint nodded

"Ok, Lance, you can drive your car home. Skye, Clint and Nat, you can come in my car" mum told us

"I'll go with Lance, so he's not on his own" Clint smirked as he playfully slapped Lance on the back.

"Aw Barton, I didn't know you cared so much" Lance smirked as he slapped Clint on the back.

"Alright you two, off you go" Mum smiled at the boys and motioned for them to go to the car.

"Come on then Barton" lance said. Clint smiled at Skye and I before following Lance out to the car park.


End file.
